


Happier

by aboutagirlg



Series: Redemption [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: A little angst, M/M, also ronaldeschi, find somebody who loves you as much as Lorenzo loves Stephan, maybe so
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutagirlg/pseuds/aboutagirlg
Summary: Inutile perdersi in convenevoli, dopo la chiamata di ottobre si aspettava che Lorenzo in qualche modo cercasse di parlargli, che venisse a confrontarsi con lui, soprattutto perché sa quanto Stephan sia trasparente.





	Happier

Federico è nella sua stanza d’albergo a Coverciano, con il telefono premuto tra la spalla e l’orecchio, mentre è intento a disfare la valigia e ad ascoltare la voce di Cristiano dall’altro lato della cornetta.   
“Mi manchi, meu amor”.  
Sono quattro mesi che stanno insieme, eppure quelle parole sono sempre capaci di farlo sentire una ragazzina alle prese con la prima cotta.   
“Sai che sono partito solo da cinque ore, vero? Come resisterai tutta la settimana?” ridacchia perché davvero, tutto si aspettava tranne che Cristiano Ronaldo fosse così sdolcinato.   
“Non mi piace Torino, se non ci sei tu” sente dirgli. Come volevasi dimostrare, Cristiano Ronaldo ha un lato melenso, che non ha paura di mostrare.   
“Mi manchi anche tu” risponde Federico. Niente gli sembra più facile che abbandonarsi a quella confessione, Cristiano gli manca. Nonostante sia partito da solo cinque ore e abbia lasciato il suo letto quella mattina.   
Lo sente ridere dall’altra parte del telefono e quel suono non fa altro che portarlo di nuovo a Torino, tra le lenzuola e tra le braccia di Cristiano. Anche quel pensiero è una cosa a cui Federico deve abituarsi.   
“Con chi sei in stanza?” gli domanda.   
“Marco, ma deve ancora arrivare” sospira Federico lasciandosi cadere sul letto, ora sgombero dai suoi vestiti.   
Cristiano mugugna leggermente e poi si perde a raccontargli un aneddoto divertente.   
Federico non lo ascolta o almeno si perde talmente tanto nella voce di Cristiano da non avere chiaro cosa lui gli stia dicendo, si lascia semplicemente trasportare dalle sue parole, a cui alterna qualche istante di silenzio per cercare nel repertorio di nuovi vocaboli quello che si addice meglio, mormorando quando non ci riesce qualcosa in portoghese.   
Sobbalza quasi quando sente bussare alla propria porta, perché dubita che Marco sia già arrivato e non aveva in programma la visita di nessuno.   
“Aspetta un secondo” dice a Cristiano, mentre si alza dal letto. Non può dirsi veramente sorpreso quando dall’altra parte vede la figura di Lorenzo Pellegrini.   
“Ti richiamo dopo” mormora in direzione del telefono e sente un sospiro provenire dall’altra parte.   
Cristiano lo congeda con un “torna presto, meu amor” che gli fa stringere il cuore, più di quanto non faccia la presenza di Lorenzo di fronte a lui, che lo scruta attentamente.   
Federico si scosta dalla porta e lascia entrare l’altro, che forse è più in imbarazzo di lui, viste le spalle ricurve e le mani nelle tasche.   
Inutile perdersi in convenevoli, dopo la chiamata di ottobre si aspettava che Lorenzo in qualche modo cercasse di parlargli, che venisse a confrontarsi con lui, soprattutto perché sa quanto Stephan sia trasparente.   
“Immagino che i consigli che ti ha dato abbiano dato i loro frutti” sono le prime parole che sente dirgli. Federico annuisce, nonostante l’altro gli dia le spalle. Il tono della voce di Lorenzo è freddo, distaccato, quasi Federico fosse in qualche modo dalla parte del torto.   
Non appena gli occhi dell’altro si rivolgono al suo viso, Federico sa esattamente che non è solo il tono di voce a sembrargli freddo e distaccato. Ogni muscolo del corpo di Lorenzo gli rimanda quelle sensazioni. Forse le spalle ricurve e le mani nelle tasche non erano segno di imbarazzo, quanto di rabbia.   
“C’é un motivo per la tua visita?” gli chiede Federico, perché vista la tensione che si propaga dal corpo di Lorenzo, forse i convenevoli sono davvero necessari.   
Lorenzo sospira, tira fuori una mano dalla tasca e la lascia scorrere tra le ciocche ordinate dei propri capelli. Poi torna a guardarlo e dice “Mi ha chiesto lui di venire da te”. Inutile specificare chi sia lui.   
Federico è sorpreso, preso alla sprovvista da quelle parole. “Non doveva esserci?” gli chiede.   
Lorenzo ha un sorriso quasi amareggiato quando gli risponde: “La versione ufficiale è che ha avuto un affaticamento muscolare”.  
“Quella reale?” è la domanda che lascia automaticamente le sue labbra.   
Il sorriso amareggiato è scomparso dal viso di Lorenzo, che ora appare felice e Federico è certo che, sebbene il suo corpo sia lì di fronte a lui, la sua mente sia lontano da qui. “Stanno negoziando per il rinnovo del contratto- Lorenzo si bagna le labbra e poi volta il viso verso la porta finestra della stanza, riprendendo a parlare- ha detto che vuole rimanere a Roma per giocare insieme a me. Che niente gli impedirà di concludere la sua carriera al mio fianco”.   
La spiegazione è molto più dettagliata di quella che Federico si aspettava, eppure così in linea con tutto quello che sa di Stephan.   
Sente un sorriso allargarsi sul proprio volto e un po’ della tensione tra loro alleggerirsi.   
“Ne sei contento?” Cristiano glielo dice sempre. Quasi può sentire l’eco della sua voce rimproverarlo: “Federico, non puoi dire ogni cosa che ti passa per la testa. Devi stare attento”.   
Lorenzo lo scruta attentamente, inclina la testa leggermente di lato, quasi per studiarlo. Poi annuisce: “È l’amore della mia vita. Come potrei non esserlo?”   
Federico sente di nuovo la voce di Cristiano fare eco nella sua testa, ma anche stavolta decide di ignorarla e domanda a bruciapelo: “Allora perché ti sei sposato?”  
Un gelo. Se si trovassero al freddo di febbraio in mezzo al campo, nulla cambierebbe rispetto al clima della stanza adesso.   
Lorenzo si irrigidisce, la sua postura torna ad essere tesa e le mani tornano ad affondare nelle tasche della sua tuta, quasi volesse nascondergli l’anello che Federico però ha già notato.   
“Hai mai la sensazione che la cosa che ami di più è anche quella che potrebbe rovinare tutto?- gli chiede in risposta e sta per replicare quando l’altro continua, quasi quella domanda avesse abbattuto gli argini del fiume in piena che è Lorenzo- la sensazione che la cosa che per te è la più giusta, per il tuo mondo è la più sbagliata? Sai quanto mi ha spezzato il cuore dovergli far passare tutto questo? Quanto mi è costato soprattutto dopo...” ed è lì che si interrompe. Respira rapidamente e un lieve rossore gli ha colorato le guance.   
“Dopo?” lo incita Federico a continuare, perché non sa quando da cordiali conoscenti sono diventati cordiali conoscenti che aprono il loro cuore l’uno all’altro.   
Lorenzo scrolla le spalle e si lascia cadere sulla poltrona che fronteggia il letto di Federico, quasi fosse stremato da quelle parole quasi urlate poco prima.   
Un’illuminazione coglie Federico, una a cui dà voce subito dopo: “Dopo di me”.   
Non serve una risposta, ma il cenno con il capo dell’altro gli fa capire che ha davvero colto nel segno, per quanto avesse desiderato sbagliarsi.  
Improvvisamente anche lui si sente stremato, quindi si siede con poca delicatezza sul proprio letto, lasciando che quel silenzio li avvolga.   
“L’ho conosciuto dopo un anno che era finita tra voi, eppure non gli era passata. Mi sono innamorato di lui dopo nemmeno un mese di allenamenti, ma lo sapevo che non sarebbe mai potuto essere mio finché il suo cuore, la sua mente e il suo corpo erano tuoi” mormora Lorenzo, con voce bassa e leggermente rauca. Quasi gli facesse male lasciarsi andare a quella confessione.   
“Io...” prova Federico, ma è come se improvvisamente la sua bocca non fosse capace di articolare un discorso coerente.   
Lorenzo lo ferma con un gesto della mano e continua: “È felice, sai? Siamo felici. Nella nostra malsana quotidianità. Mi ha mandato qui perché vuole che lo sia anche tu. Ora che sei tornato nella sua vita, sebbene sia stata solo una telefonata, lui è tornato ad un anno e mezzo fa, quando mi respingeva perché pensava di non meritarsi di essere felice se non lo fossi stato anche tu. Ora non mi respinge, ma è ossessionato dal fatto che tu possa non stare bene, mentre lui sì”.  
Federico è sceso a patti anni fa con la propria emotività, perciò le lacrime che gli sfuggono dagli occhi lucidi non lo sorprendono, ma forse spaventano leggermente Lorenzo, che lo osserva allarmato per qualche istante.   
Non appena quei secondi passano, Lorenzo si alza, si stira le pieghe dei pantaloni con una mano e poi si avvicina a Federico poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla, a cui imprime una leggera stretta, quasi di conforto.   
Poi volta le spalle e si avvia verso la porta, non prima di aver aggiunto: “Gli dirò che i tuoi standard si sono abbassati, comunque. Tutti quei muscoli” finge un leggero brivido, prima di sorridergli, forse il primo sorriso sincero da quando è entrato in quella stanza, e andarsene.   
Federico resta in quella posizione per alcuni secondi, la testa fra le mani e le ultime lacrime che gli solcano il viso.   
Quando dopo mezz’ora chiama di nuovo Cristiano, non gli lascia nemmeno il tempo di rispondergli che gli confessa di amarlo.   
Perché Stephan lo ha perdonato e in cambio gli deve almeno la propria felicità, per permettergli così di godersi la sua.

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel nobody asked for


End file.
